


【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路57

by YuHAiZHiCHENG



Category: all尤长靖 - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, all尤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHAiZHiCHENG/pseuds/YuHAiZHiCHENG
Summary: 预警：all尤文，主49和69!justin极度哥控,与尤兄弟设定。末日向!略血//腥!!!无道德与三观!内含异能觉醒和金手指，雷者勿入!





	【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路57

 

【第五十七章】

    自从见识了晶核武器的强大以后,尤长靖就一直迫不及待想要去神农架。他想看看,昆山老人所说的机缘究竟是什么？这场灭世之灾的真相是什么？人类究竟还有没有活下去的希望？

    朱正廷分析道：“我留在红色基地那边的人传来消息说,今年气温反常,神农架那边已经大雪封山，红色基地以及附近的基地,已经闹了好几次兽潮了，有两个小基地被变异兽攻破，幸存者已经全部遇难。而且神农架地理环境复杂，现在大雪封山很容易迷失方向，阿狼说的那个地方又在神农架深处，这个时候进山，恐怕不是个好选择。”

    神农架处于亚热带气候区，根本没出现过像今年这么寒冷的天气,大雪和酷寒让变异兽们觅食变得困难，它们自然会将目标瞄准人类基地。

    寒冷和饥饿让这些变异兽变得疯狂，这个时候进山，将更容易引起这些觅食者的围歼。

    Justin反驳道：“别忘了，朱斌能够与这些变异兽沟通，更何况我们也有养了那么多变异兽，退一步讲，就算我们实在打不过它们，还能拿食物给它们作交换。再者，大雪封山，有冬眠习惯的动物是不会出来找我们麻烦的，没有冬眠习惯的动物，只要不是饿急了，轻易是不会出洞的。”

    “Justin说的没错，”尤长靖缓缓道：“变异兽的问题其实我并不担心，我担心的是那些变异植物。神农架里面的植物物种非常多，据说还有还有侏罗纪时代留下的原生物种，这些物种与X病毒结合没人知道将会产生怎样恐怖的变化。

    但是，只要是植物，是亚热带植物，耐寒性就不会太高，这样的气温下，它们应该会进入休眠期。

    而且，X病毒的进化速度太快了，现在我们或许还有进入神农架深处的希望，等到天气转暖，万物复苏，这些动植物将冬季积蓄的能量爆发出来，频繁变异进阶，进山的难度恐怕要比现在增加几十倍不止。”

    根据他的记忆，到了最终之战，对抗最厉害的反而不是人类阵营和变异兽阵营，而是变异植物，在Z国的地盘上，Y省的原始森林和神农架堪称两大陆地生命禁区。

    就算传闻中出现的九级智慧丧尸，也不愿意率领他们的丧尸大军攻打那两个地方。

    归其原因很简单，变异植物比丧尸更加不挑食。

    丧尸只吃有血有肉的动物，一些凶残的变异植物却是生冷不忌，管你是活物还是丧尸，只要能够消化的可以汲取能量的，它们就敢往‘嘴里’塞，压根儿没有消化不良的烦恼。

    一如朱正廷和Justin他们曾经遇到的幻藤，那玩意儿美得跟仙草似的，坑死的丧尸不比活人少。

    前世，他没去过神农架，但是，不用动脑子都想象得到，在神农架会有多少比幻藤高级得多得多的变异植物！

    朱正廷的考虑未尝没有道理，这个时候进山只能靠徒步行走，高山密林雪地，很容易让他们迷失在森林中。而且长时间待在室外低温的环境，对本身的身体素质也是一项极强的挑战。

    这些正是他这几天犹豫不决的原因。

    Justin没考虑这么多，他觉得现在行动，绝对比以后有优势。

    “我赞成现在行动，长靖准备带多少人去呢？”

    “如果神农架深处，真的有我猜测的外星飞行器存在的话，我不希望太多人知道这件事情。”一旦知晓，以他现在的势力，根本保不住那些东西，反而还会招来不必要的祸事。

    朱正廷听了尤长靖的话以后，也不再坚持自己的观点，反而觉得现在行动安全系数更高些。

    “反正Justin的空间，不管多大的东西都能装下，去的人少些不容易引起变异兽的关注，相对更安全些。我们三个，加上朱斌阿狼和督克它们，应该足够了。”

    尤长靖点头道：“跟我想到一块儿去了。新基地交给秦振东看着，让亲卫队的人从旁协助，应该不会有什么问题。还有两天就过年了，过完年我们就出发，争取在两个月之内回来。A市那边的佣兵团我也安排好了，过完年他们就会轮流过来，去清剿海岸上的丧尸鱼。”两个月过后就是三月底四月初，届时，这场漫长的冬天过后将直接迎来酷暑。

    去神农架的事情定了下来，大家都有的忙了，朱正廷将新基地的建设计划一股脑告诉秦振东，Justin不知从哪儿弄了几套珠峰的登山设备，尤长靖则负责跟朱斌阿狼说这件事情。

    让尤长靖去神农架是师父的遗命，阿狼能有什么意见，巴不得即刻就启程。朱斌有点遗憾不能跟姐姐一起过年，不过，事情的轻重缓急他还是分得清的。

    值得庆幸的是，阿狼说他师父在他脑袋里留了一个印记，只要跟着一直跟着这个印记的指示走，就可以找到藏在神农架深处的‘机缘’。

    有了这个‘活导航’，尤长靖对这次冒险信心大增。

    转眼到了除夕夜。

    算起来，这是末世的第二个新年。

    如果说上一个新年，人们活在惶恐不安中的话，这一个新年，人们则几乎陷入了一种绝望。

    不过，过年是一种根植于国人骨子里的习惯，日子再艰难，也会拿出平时的积攒，犒赏自己一顿。去年，人们或许会看着寒碜的团年饭长吁短叹食不知味；今年，大家绝对会狼吞虎咽生怕浪费一粒米一滴油。从上一个新年到今年，唯一没变的就是对未来的迷茫。

    稍微有点实力的佣兵团都会借着过年的当口，给佣兵们发点米粮，以示犒劳。黑爪子佣兵团也不例外，A市那边，除夕前两天，吴良就开始组织佣兵们和后勤人员领犬年终奖’——普遍是，面粉、大米各十斤，军用肉罐头一个；个别有杰出贡献、尤长靖特意发话的人，除以上奖励外，还每人多分了五斤肥猪肉，十斤佣兵团自己种的大白菜和土豆；各队队长，在这些基础上，还额外分到一只鸡。

    因为有部分人去了T市，这些物资由他们登记在册的亲人代领。没人代领，已经先一步上报了名单，尤长靖在T市那边补发。

    刘川的家人听说黑爪子佣兵团在发过年物资，家属也能够认领后，刘川的大嫂二哥分别找吴良闹了好几次，最后都被吴良打发走了。

    年前，刘川的父母相继过世，二老病中，都是刘川在照顾负责医疗费用，他自认已经尽到了赡养老人的责任，问心无愧。刘父临终前老泪纵横交待刘川多多照顾兄嫂侄辈，刘川到底不忍，拿出自己所有的积蓄平分给两家人，这些晶核物资足够两家人过上半年安稳的日子，但他也说了，以后不会再照管他们，刘父听后怅然离世。刘川的大嫂、二哥两家直骂他不孝顺，活活气死老人，闹得不可开交。

    刘川也够狠，几道水箭，在他们衣服上灼出密密麻麻的洞，吓得两家人再不敢多言，当即跑了，连刘父最后的葬礼都没有参加。

    吴良跟刘川住对门，冷眼将这出闹剧从头看到尾，对刘家人的极品程度又多了新的认知。他觉得刘川生在这样的家庭，还长着一副忠厚老实的心肠，真心是种不幸，面对刘家人理直气壮的领物要求，他能给他们好脸色就怪了。

    远在T市，尤长靖也赶在年前，派人将没法下去的年终奖派送完，还额外给这边的佣兵每人多发了一个猪肉罐头。另外还拿出一批罐头，低价限量卖给普通幸存者。

    新基地被尤长靖很随便的冠上了‘生存基地’四个字，基地里的做工待遇远比其他基地高，幸存者们有了更多的食物可以庆祝新年，手头有点结余的甚至还能吃上两口肉，大家脸上都挂着难得的笑容，相比其他基地多了那么两三分年味儿。

    除夕夜，尤长靖Justin两兄弟笨手笨脚的包饺子，两人加起来还不如朱斌一个人包的多。过年吃饺子这原不是B市的习俗，但外公家一直有这个习惯，他们兄弟俩跟着外公过了十多个新年，怎么能少了这顿饺子呢？至于阿狼，比尤长靖Justin兄弟二人还不如，只好老老实实去剁馅儿。

    朱正廷大显身手，忙活了一下午，做了十多道菜，喵崽闻着香味儿，死死扒拉着厨房门，小怪物怎么拖它都不松爪。那小模样别提多可怜了，朱正廷实在看不下去了，夹了一大块儿做好的熏鱼给喵崽。

    小怪物见喵崽吃熏鱼，不理他，非常生气，后果很严重——他一把抢过喵崽的熏鱼，直接塞进了大嘴里，嚼吧嚼吧咽下去了。

    不在沉默中灭亡，就在沉默中爆发。喵崽终于忍无可忍，跟小怪物打了起来。

    阿吉自知打不过小怪物，而小怪物也不会把喵崽怎么样，但是看着伙伴被打，还是有点儿于心不忍。于是它衔着装肉骨头的盆子，屁颠屁颠找个安静的角落蹲下，继续淡定的啃它的肉骨头。

    朱正廷无奈的看着扭打成一团的喵崽和小怪物，森森有种养了俩熊孩子的错觉，但是，它们这样闹腾着好像更多几分家的感觉。最后在Justin的呵斥下，小怪物总算消停了，喵崽得了一条煎鱼，躲到尤长靖脚边上去吃了。

    小怪物在这个家里呆了这么久，差不多已经弄明白了，得罪老爸最多挨顿揍，不疼不痒的，得罪另一个爸爸，将面可怕的临弃养危机。

    小怪物坐在尤长靖身后，幽怨的看了喵崽半天，喵崽只顾埋着脑袋吃鱼，根本不理他。小怪物那叫一个怨念啊。他用大脑袋想了半天，终于想到了一个好主意。

    他悄悄溜进厨房，趁朱正廷不注意，跳到桌子上从盘子里抓了一只大鸡腿，在朱正廷的骂声中溜了。这会儿喵崽已经把鱼啃得差不多了，小怪物把香喷喷的大鸡腿递到喵崽鼻子底下，喵崽琥珀色的大眼睛巴巴看着鸡腿，口水都快流出来了。

    好好吃的样子。喵崽吸溜着口水，故作傲娇的别过脑袋，才不会被诱惑呢喵！

    喵喵，可是真的好香哦，喵崽的爪爪不自觉往前面微微挪了挪。

    小怪物就靠着这只鸡腿，一点一点把喵崽从尤长靖‘钓’了出来。最后，吃货之魂战胜了傲娇之魂，喵崽终于忍不住扑上去一口咬住鸡腿，小怪物将它抱了个满怀，嘴角咧的大大的，甭提多得意了。

    朱正廷看完它们卖萌的全过程，默默感慨，要是长靖能像喵崽一样，给点儿吃的就投怀送抱该多好啊！凭他的厨艺，justin那混蛋还不早早就三振出局了？

    Justin刚好也瞧见了他儿子钓猫，笑着冲小怪物竖起了沾满面粉的大拇指：“不愧是我儿子，好样的！”最好能够将这只肥猫克得死死的，这样，长靖身边就少了一个小灯泡。

    尤长靖瞥了眼喵崽，这小吃货真是太不给他长脸了，平时也没少它那口吃的，至于见到鸡腿就迈不动步吗？不过，喵崽平时不经过他允许，从不吃陌生人给的东西，看样子，两个小东西感情还不错。

    看着小肥猫在小怪物怀里跟鸡腿奋战的蠢萌样儿，再看看Justin和朱正廷爽朗阳光的笑容，尤长靖心底一股暖流源源不断的涌出，忽然觉得自己充满了力量，充满了对未来的希望。

    这不就是，他一直梦寐以求的家吗？这一刻，长久以来，末世压在尤长靖心底的阴霾一扫而空。

    很快，饺子包完了，朱正廷分两锅，把它们全煮了。餐桌上摆满了一道道精致喷香的菜肴，Justin从空间里拿了几瓶包装精美的红酒出来，朱斌和阿狼看到红酒，都一脸跃跃欲试的模样，尤长靖看着Justin嘴角挂着的坏笑，还能不明白他在打什么鬼主意？

    酒还未入口，脸色就比酒色更红了。朱正廷和Justin在旁边看得眼热不已，要是没有朱斌和阿狼两个超级大灯泡，他们就能直接把魔爪伸过去了。一人收到尤长靖一记眼刀子，无比失望的摸摸鼻子，活像两只被抛弃的大狗，连耳朵都失望的耷拉下来了。

    尤长靖被自己的想象逗乐了，不知不觉间就喝掉了一大杯红酒，Justin立刻殷勤的给他满上。席间，两人频频不怀好意的劝酒，尤长靖不负众望的被灌醉了，朱斌和阿狼都没怎么沾过酒，他俩只差被灌到桌子底下去。

    朱正廷和Justin一人扛一个，把他们送到隔壁的房间。

    回到自己房间，尤长靖拿着杯子，一个人傻笑着喝酒，桌上的菜还剩了不少，喵崽和阿吉在一旁蠢蠢欲动。朱正廷也懒得收拾，两个小家伙想吃就吃吧，他现在只对吃长靖有兴趣。

    朱正廷和Justin通过剪刀石头布这种幼稚又高效的办法，三局两胜，朱正廷两胜两局领先，成功获取美人的优先占有权。

    醉酒后的尤长靖，既听话又热情，于是，朱正廷在成功占领‘低地’后，Justin顺利攻下‘高地’……

    午夜十二点，地下研究所的喇叭里面响起了沉重的钟声，在床上颠鸾倒双的三人在亲吻与高·潮中，迎来了新的一年。

    一夜好眠，亲人、情人、友人，彼此依偎着，彼此汲取着对方的温暖，渡过了这个寒冷的年夜。

    初一，所有人都还静静享受新年难得的宁静和悠闲。

    初二，生存基地又恢复了往日的忙碌与喧嚣，幸存者们如火如荼的投身伟大的建厂工程。远在A市的佣兵们也相继辞别家人，向T市赶来。

    久违的太阳挂到天上，当第一缕金色的阳光照到雪地上时，威武的雄鹰展翅冲上了云霄，两辆改装车悄悄离开了基地。                    

    H省已经不知道多少年没有下过这么大的雪了,虽说瑞雪兆丰年,但今年这种情况就是大雪成灾了。一些幸存者基地辛辛苦苦种下的冬季作物,在大雪的覆盖下毁于一旦,曾经到了冬天依然郁翠的鱼米之乡，现在只剩下无穷无穷尽的白色。

    神农架的自然条件不错,末世一降临，外围就形成了大大小小十来个幸存者基地。利用天然地理条件，稍加改造，丧尸都没法轻易大范围围攻它们。基地附近有许多良田，去年年景不好，但是在幸存者们的精心侍弄下，收成也极为可观，胆子大的幸存者,还敢组队进山，到山上猎点儿野味尝尝。跟其他那些忍饥挨饿的幸存者基地比起来，这里简直称得上是世外桃源了。

    然而，幸存者做梦也没想到，丧尸都没能围杀他们，最后竟然被一群变异兽攻破了基地。原本将近四万幸存者的基地群就这样毁于一旦，只有不足一万人成功逃掉了，其余幸存者全部沦为野兽的食物。最先被攻破的三个小基地，连一个人都没逃出去。

    这些基地在雪灾和兽潮的轮番袭击下，已经连一间完好的屋子都找不到了。兽潮过后，H省的其他基地，纷纷赶来这里，将这里能搬的东西全部搬走了，只剩下一座座简陋又残破的空城废墟。

    朱正廷和Justin开车在这些城中转了半天，也没找到能落脚的地方，索性把车停在一堵断墙前面。

    “看来今天晚上我们又只能在车上过夜了。”Justin失望道。他原本还想着，到了这里，找个空屋好好休整一夜，要是能做点爱做的事情，就更好不过了。没想到，希望越大失望越大。

    尤长靖没想那么多，以为Justin单纯不喜欢车厢太狭小，他下车看了看周围的环境，道：“你要是不嫌麻烦，可以搭帐篷，或者跟督克它们挤一挤。”

    因为督克它们体型太大，带它们一块儿出来，就只能开带车斗军车了。改装过的军车性能很好，可是驾驶室里的空间就显得有些小了，别说Justin朱正廷这样一米八多的大个子，就是他这样的身材，蜷缩在里面过夜都特别难受。车斗上倒是有空间，但是，即使改装了帐篷也不是很暖和，在这样的气温下，不抱着或者跟督克它们挤着，实在很难入眠。

    督克它们很惧怕Justin和小怪物，非常不欢迎这对父子跟它们挤在一起，没少干出半夜偷偷挤开他们的事情。Justin也不乐意跟它们一块儿，嫌它们身上臭熏熏的味儿，宁愿在车上睡，也不乐意跟它们挤。

    “搭帐篷不错！”Justin眼睛一亮：“周围有墙挡着风，我们就搭帐篷吧。”说完，Justin从空间里拿了两顶大帐篷出来，放到地上。

    朱斌和阿狼最初看到Justin和尤长靖从空间里拿东西的时候，惊呆了，现在同行十来天，都已经习惯了。

    阿狼依然不怎么说话，但是动手能力很强，Justin一把地面上的雪花刮走，他立刻就开始动手搭帐篷，朱斌也高高兴兴的动手帮忙。朱斌虽然完全不介意跟督克它们睡在一起，可是阿狼身上那股桀骜不驯的野兽气息，天生的领地意识让它们很难对他没有戒备，对他更没有对Justin那么客气。为此，阿狼还被冻得感冒过，好在他身体素质好，简单喝了一碗姜汤开足暖气捂一下就好了。

    搭好帐篷，大家在废墟里捡了一大堆木材回来，朱正廷用火把地上和柴禾上的水汽烤干，尤长靖在地上铺了一层煤块，Justin把柴禾堆到上面，阿狼和朱斌则负责在火堆上搭个结实的木架子，朱正廷往柴禾中心燃了一个小火球，没几分钟，火堆就熊熊燃烧起来。

    朱正廷不怕火烤，将一口装了火锅底料的大锅用铁丝绑在架子上，很快，牛油和火锅料的香味飘了出来。尤长靖从空间里取了许多新鲜的蔬菜和肉食出来，朱正廷简单处理了一下食材，等底料开了，把腌制好的鸡块、五花肉、牛肉一股脑倒了进去，片刻后，香味儿更浓了。

    大冬天里围着火堆吃火锅简直堪称享受，喵崽和阿吉高高兴兴的啃着肉骨头，三只小美洲豹吃了几块儿鸡肉，嫌太辣了，两只海东青更不屑人类的食物。两家变异兽吃了一些生肉，垫了垫肚子，组团去外面森林捕猎了。

    天气实在太冷了，山上几乎所有动物都藏进了洞里，它们在山上找了许久，才抓到一只饿极了出来觅食的大野猪，美美的饱餐了一顿。吃到最后，这头两百多斤重的大野猪只剩了半扇猪肋骨，督克把它衔了回去交给尤长靖。

    别指望它会‘孝敬’尤长靖，它只是想让尤长靖帮它把猪肋骨放到空间里，做储备粮。

    “朱斌，你给督克说，如果可以的话，让它们多猎点儿东西，我可以免费给它保管。”神农架的变异兽很多，打得过督克夫妇的应该不多，毕竟它们已经快五阶了。这样的进化速度，就算放在人类中也是极为罕见的，更别说放在现阶段还没有太多‘修炼’意识变异兽群中。

    朱斌将原话转达给督克，督克鄙视的看了尤长靖一眼，那小眼神仿佛在说：我都靠自己养活自己了，你还好意思提‘免费’二字？

    尤长靖将视线移到正在烤制的排骨上，变异兽什么的，太聪明了也不好。

    还有，收回刚才的话，保管费什么，才不能白便宜它们！

    “长靖，我这串牛肉烤好了，你吃吧。”朱正廷把烤得油滋滋肥牛递了过去，无比自然的接过尤长靖手里的排骨。

    尤长靖咬了一口，鲜嫩焦香的味道瞬间征服了他的味蕾：“真好吃。”

    “呵呵，你喜欢我再给你烤几串。”朱正廷说着，眼前黑影一晃，手中的排骨已经不见了。

    Justin也不管排骨熟了没有烫不烫，就着竹签就啃了一大口：“我家长靖烤的排骨味道就是不一样！”

    朱正廷头上青筋直蹦，只听Justin恬不知耻的说：“朱正廷，烤肥牛也给我来几串呗，让我也尝尝你的手艺。”

    “刚才的火锅你吃的最多，还没把你撑死吗？”

    Justin笑得各种欠扁：“还差一点儿，多给我来几串肥牛，你就如愿以偿了。请不大意的用美食撑死我吧，朱大厨。”

    “做梦吧你！”

    “哥，朱正廷欺负人！”

    “Justin，你别太过分了！长靖，管管你弟弟。”

    “……朱正廷，我还想吃肥牛。”

    尤长靖白净的脸被火堆烤得红扑扑的，难得逃避请求的语气让他平白多了几分稚气，看起来竟有种罕见的可爱。朱正廷的小心肝不争气的噗通乱跳起来，长靖怎么就这么好看呢？

    “好。”朱正廷乐颠颠的应了下来，瞬间将Justin的找茬忘了个干净。

    Justin肚子里直冒酸水：“长靖，我也会烤，一会儿尝尝我烤的！”

    大厨和黑暗料理师一出手，高下立分，尤长靖再怎么弟控，也不会拿自己的生命冒险，于是几串看不出形状的黑色不明物全部被无情抛弃了。

    小怪物倒是不嫌弃自家老爸的垃圾手艺，把几串黑不溜丢的烤牛肉吃了下去，令Justin感动不已，直呼不愧是我家乖儿子，父子俩狠狠腻歪了一把。

    小怪物觉得自己的幸福感都快爆棚了。

    这种幸福感一直持续到深夜，小怪物的‘金刚不坏之躯’终于首次破防。次日，拉了一晚上肚子的小怪物，蔫蔫的趴在Justin身上，Justin罕见的对丑儿子内疚了。

    汽车一路颠簸的开到半山腰上，山体坍塌，再也没法开下去。大家只得下车，将汽车收起来，换上登山装备。

    漫过小腿的山路雪地实在太难行走了，一脚深一脚浅，还要随时预防可能出现在雪下的空洞，以及不时从林子里蹿出来的丧尸和野兽。

    大家走了整整一天，才行进了十公里。

    傍晚，大家在小岩洞里住下了。

    “这样下去不行，照这个速度，阿狼说的那个地方，就算完全不绕路，我们走过去也要花二十多天。”尤长靖指着旅游手册上那个圈起来的点道，“我打算，从明天开始，我用异能把雪地冻结起来，这样我们应该能快一点。”

    Justin皱眉道：“可是这样，你的消耗会很大，万一遇到危险……”

    “没有万一，就算遇到危险，还有你和朱正廷不是吗？”尤长靖给了朱黄二人一个安抚性的笑容：“我今天已经尝试了一下，以我的异能，大概能够完成四十公里左右路程的能量输出。按照这个路程急行军，就算需要绕路，我们应该能够在七天之内达到那个地方。”

    “好，我只希望你不要勉强自己。”朱正廷说。

    Justin附和道：“对，大不了我们就多在这山上耗上几天就是了，权当度假好了。”

    有督克和美莎在前面开道，今天他们只遇到了寥寥几个丧尸，有几只围攻他们的变异猪，反而沦为了他们的口粮。

    尤长靖正欲说什么，外面突然传来扑棱棱的声音。

    “是阿东回来了！”朱斌刚说完，堵在洞口的大石头被掀开了，一直体型巨大的海东青敛了翅膀从外面走了进来。

    阿东差不多一天没进食了，饿坏了，狼吞虎咽了一只猪腿后，才开始把今天看到的情况汇报给朱斌。

    阿东说它看到那里有一个很大很大深坑，坑里有一个很大的‘铁盒子’，不知道什么原因，铁盒子会发光，周围聚集很多很多丧尸。

    Justin皱眉道：“那个东西如果是外星飞船，那么，那些丧尸为什么会聚到那儿呢？难道说飞船上还有人？或者说，他们想利用这些丧尸做什么？难怪今天我们遇到的丧尸那么少，看样子那些丧尸应该是被他们吸引过去了。”

    朱正廷反驳道：“我倒不这么认为，别忘了那把晶核武器。如果里面真的有什么厉害人物，那把武器又怎么会被阿狼在动物巢穴里找到呢？深坑代表飞船可能因为什么意外撞击地面造成，如果把你换成是飞船上的人，你会让飞船一直呆在那个坑里面吗？”

    外星飞船的出现，在小七的演算之外。换句话说，尤长靖的‘前世’里，根本就没发生过这件事情。

    “朱正廷说的有一定道理，飞船里的人既然有晶核武器，我相信他们对X病毒的了解肯定比我们深。究竟是怎么回事，还必须我们去了才知道。”                    

    有了尤长靖的异能做辅助以后,大家的行进速度明显快了起来。但是冻结雪地这招也没有尤长靖预想的那么管用,变雪为冰,冰面异常滑溜。他们的防滑军靴在平路上走着还好,遇到上山尤其是下坡的时候，就没那么管用了,原计划七天的路程，走了整整十二天才临近目的地。

    “小心！”

    尤长靖的提醒到底晚了一步，朱斌不小心绊到了路旁一根树根，往旁边一滑，尤长靖还没来得及抓住他，他就直接栽到山底下去。颇非常陡，朱斌反应很快，滚了几圈后总算抓住了一棵结满冰棱子的树。

    “你别急,我们马上想办法救你！”

    朱斌还没来及点头，手上力道没拿捏好，这颗已经被白蚁蛀空了树骤然折断，朱斌跟着枯树干一块儿咕噜噜滚山脚下去了。阿狼吓得脸都白了，也不管那坡是不是快成直角了，撒丫子就往下面冲，连滚带爬冲到坡底。

    只见朱斌倒在血泊中，正挣扎着要爬起来。

    他赶紧过去，将他抱起来，直接用低沉的狼语问：【斌斌，你没事儿吧？怎么流着这么多血？】

    朱斌抱着左腿，脸色惨白，额头上的冷汗不断往外沁，嘴唇疼得直哆嗦声音抖得不行：“腿好疼。”

    阿狼小心翼翼撕开朱斌膝盖处的裤子，【乖，不怕，只是骨头错位了。把眼睛闭上，我帮你马上就好。】　阿狼跟着昆山老人常年在外行走，虽没学会昆山老人那身出神入化的中医本领，简单的外科手法还是学了不少。

    朱斌点点头，双手插入雪地中，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

    阿狼按住他的腿，用巧劲儿一掰，只听喀嚓一声，错位的骨头归位了。

    【现在好点没有？】

    朱斌眼泪汪汪的看着他：“左腿还是疼。”

    阿狼皱眉，将朱斌左腿上的整条烂掉的裤腿都撕开了，他的小腿肚不知被什么刮得完全血肉模糊了，腿肚子上的血管似乎也被刮破了，伤处正在源源不断往外面流血。

    尤长靖三人走下到山下，一看朱斌的伤，都不禁心口一紧。

    尤长靖从空间里拿了一条消过毒的毛巾出来，给朱斌拴在腿上，避免伤口被霜风吹，伤上加伤。

    “看看附近有没有避风的山洞什么的，朱斌的伤口需要立即处理。”尤长靖说。

    “好。”

    朱正廷Justin还有督克一家，立刻分头行动，很快在不远处找到了一个隐秘的山洞，不由分说将里面睡得憨态可掬的大白熊给赶了出来。

    阿狼把朱斌抱进山洞，朱斌失血过多，神智开始变得模糊，惨白着一张脸，靠在阿狼怀里昏昏欲睡。阿狼不断呼唤他，生怕他就睡过去了，一双眼睛急得通红。

    进了山洞，朱正廷用异能将整个山洞烤得热乎乎的，用地上的枯枝生了一堆火。

    尤长靖拿着电筒，仔细检查了一下朱斌的腿，他皱眉道：“朱斌腿上的创口太大了，必须进行手术，否则无法止血。”

    如果只是普通伤口，尤长靖也能缝，甚至用更极端的办法止血。可是朱斌腿上的创口太大了，整个小腿肚上的肉都快刮没了，有两处甚至可以看到森白的骨头，这种伤只有专业医护人员才能处理。

    可这深山老林的，他上哪儿找医护人员去？

    朱正廷和Justin面面相觑，阿狼紧抿着唇面色如土，都不知道该怎么办才好。

    【长靖，别着急，生灵之泉可以救他！】尤长靖的脑海里突然闪现小鬼的声音。

    救人如救火，于情于理，尤长靖都不忍心看着朱斌就这样倒下。他也不遮掩什么了，直接将空间里的潭水凝聚到掌心，先冲掉手中的污渍细菌后，将手覆盖到朱斌的伤处，生灵之泉不断从指缝中涌出，和着朱斌的鲜血，很快在他身下形成了一滩血泊。

    阿狼抱着朱斌，感觉到他身体疼得微微抽搐，一颗心都像刀割似的，师父离开他时的那种恐慌再次笼罩在他心头，令他无所适从宛如困兽。

    过了好一会儿，朱斌腿上的血总算不流了，但是伤口狰狞，看起来特别恐怖。生灵之泉只能将他破裂的大血管修复，也可加快他伤口愈合，但也只是加快而已，并不能马上就让朱斌‘肉白骨’。

    一直跟朱斌玩儿的很好小豹子嘟嘟，犹豫的看看朱斌，又看看美莎和督克，低低叫唤了几声。美莎和督克犹豫了一会儿，冲它叫了一声，嘟嘟立刻高兴的跑向朱斌，胖脑袋拱开尤长靖的手，伸出舌头舔了舔朱斌的伤口。

    奇迹发生了。

    朱斌腿上狰狞的伤口，嘟嘟的舔舐下，以肉眼可见的速度长出了新肉，两三分钟后，伤口便愈合了大半。在场所有人都以不可思议的眼神看着嘟嘟，嘟嘟傲娇的仰起脑袋，噗咚一声栽倒在地。

    美莎迈着优雅的步子走过来，将昏睡过去的小豹子衔着，直直看着尤长靖。

    尤长靖笑了笑：“放心，我不会伤害它的，也不会让其他人伤害到它。”他还真没想到，平时肥嘟嘟的小豹子居然拥有治愈的能力，这样的能力就算在人类异能者中也是极其罕有的。他保护还来不及呢，怎么可能让人伤害它呢？

    美莎大概听懂了尤长靖的承诺，转身将小豹子衔到了火堆旁趴下，将小豹子放在肚子边上，默默将它护了起来。另外两只小豹子跟在督克身后走过去，静静守着火堆闭目养神。

    尤长靖从空间里拿了一些药和医用纱布出来，小心翼翼的把朱斌的伤口包扎好。

    “Justin，把那边弄干净，给朱斌铺个床。”

    “好。”

    尤长靖拍拍阿狼僵硬的肩膀：“阿狼，朱斌已经没事了，你把他抱到那边床上去吧。”

    “……谢……谢你。”阿狼的声音低哑得好似在哭。

    “不用谢我，要谢你等嘟嘟醒过来谢它好了。”尤长靖笑道。

    督克隔着火堆瞥了阿狼一眼，那眼神仿佛在说，‘得了吧，你丫别以为我没瞧见你偷偷欺负我儿子！’阿狼不禁臊红了脸，重重点了点头，摸摸朱斌冰凉的脸，在他嘴上轻轻啄了一口，如释重负的笑了。

    “现在快到中午了，先吃点东西，然后我们继续赶路。”

    阿狼正在给朱斌盖被子，听了尤长靖的安排，诧异的看着他。

    “阿狼，剩下的路我们已经知道怎么走了，而且也没太远了，我们三个去就行了。你留下来照顾朱斌，督克和美莎它们也一块儿留下来，我会给你们留下足够食物，等我们出来了，就一起回去。”

    阿狼摇头结结巴巴道：“不……不行。”

    “你难道还想朱斌伤上加伤？”尤长靖见他神色游移不定，加重语气道：“不用担心我们三个，等我们拿到东西了，会很快回来的。你师父不是说了吗，那样东西是我的机缘，相信我，我一定能够得到它。朱斌伤得很严重，那里又有那么多丧尸，万一要是遇到什么事情……所以，留在这里，保护他吧。”

    阿狼犹豫再三，最终只得点头。

    简单吃过午饭，尤长靖在洞里给他们留下足够吃上十天的水和食物以及朱斌可能用得上的药品。为了以防万一，尤长靖还在洞口给他们筑了一道足够厚实的冰墙封死了洞口，即使遇到丧尸冲击，轻易不会破防。

    离开后，三人继续上路，朱正廷忽然说：“其实，长靖是故意让他们留在那儿的吧？即使朱斌没有意外受伤，你也会想办法让他们留下来的，对吧？”

    尤长靖点头道：“没错，不到万不得已的情况，我不希望有任何人知道Justin的秘密。”

    “我就知道长靖对我最好了。”

    “Justin，你不肉麻会死吗？”

    “哼，你丫就继续羡慕嫉妒恨吧。”Justin得意道。

    “……”

    三人加快脚程，晚上找了个安全的地方歇了一夜，次日，天刚亮就小心翼翼登上了最后一座山峰。

    之前，听阿东汇报说谷地聚集了许多丧尸，等他们真正看到了，仍然止不住震撼。

    只见峡谷中央，全是密密麻麻的丧尸，目测不少于三万。不知道是什么原因，明明来的路上遇到的动物、变异兽很多，但是谷地中聚集的动物丧尸却相对很少。

    三人的视线很快被谷地中央的超级大坑吸引了去，他们拿着望远镜看了半天，奈何山峰不是很高，坑又实在太大太深，只能隐隐看到一小截银白色的金属。

    不过，这已经足够了！

    坑里的东西似乎有什么奇特之处，吸引着整个山谷的丧尸，甚至有丧尸嗅到了他们三人的味道，也只是往山顶的方向‘看看’，并没有离开山谷的打算。偏偏这些丧尸只能徘徊在深坑三米之外的地方，似乎有什么无形的东西将这些丧尸阻挡在外。

    只是，如果丧尸进不去，那么Justin伪装成丧尸能够进得去吗？

    Justin握了握尤长靖的手，压低声音道：“按照原计划，我先过去探探情况，等我回来了，再作下一步打算。”

    说完，Justin调动类尸异能，带着小怪物一起，飞快下山。离开前，不忘在尤长靖脸上啵一口。

    山谷不大，丧尸实在太密集了，Justin在里面挤得颇为艰辛。很快，他就发下山谷中的丧尸等级都很低，他一路挤过去，只看到寥寥一两只舔食者，小怪物告诉他，这里连一只爬行者都没有。

    他压下心中的疑惑，让小怪物驱开那些丧尸，留出一条狭小的通道。他快步走到深坑前面，在距离深坑还有三米远的时候，被一堵看不见的‘墙’弹开了。他伸出手去，触碰到‘墙’的瞬间，空气中流光一闪而逝，他看到无形的空气中有一个巨大的、只存在于好莱坞大片中的‘能量罩’，将整个深坑罩了起来。

    再看坑底，是一个巨大的银白色飞行器，与平时人们看到的那种‘圆锅盖’型不同，飞行器线条整个呈长三角形，棱角犀利，更肖似人类的战斗机。飞行器整体比波音747略小，机体全部由银白色的未知金属构成，‘硬着陆’的右-翼折成了两段，却不见其他损毁，足见其坚固。

    飞行器上忽闪忽闪亮着几盏橘色的灯，有一堵门大大开着。

    Justin很想进去一探究竟，却始终被能量罩隔绝在外。他脑海中传来小鬼的声音：【我猜测这个能量罩只能阻隔丧尸，你试试变回异能者，能不能进去。】

    Justin看看四周挤得跟沙丁鱼似的丧尸，说：“你觉得我现在变回异能者，不会被他们生吞活咽了吗？”

    【所以你的动作必须快，进不了里面，就进空间。】小鬼很认真的说。

    Justin咬咬牙，也只能这样了。他让小怪物把附近的丧尸驱散再驱散，小怪物拿出最强威压，终于换了一个直径十五米的真空地带。

    Justin背靠着光幕使劲往上压，把类尸异能一撤，光幕骤然撕开一个缝隙，Justin一屁股摔在地上，生疼。

    等那些丧尸冲过来时，一个个全撞在光幕上，跐溜跐溜顺着光幕滑到地上，有一个老大爷丧尸生生把一口假牙都给撞了出来。‘老大爷’扭着脖子砸砸嘴，怎么感觉怪怪的好想少了什么呢？

    Justin从地上爬起来，拍拍屁股，拿出晶核武器，小心翼翼走到坑边。

    “太美了！”

    ‘活生生’的外星飞行器，哪里是那些好莱坞大片里的数据模型能够比拟的呢？

    刚毅优美的线条，超凡想象的构造，犀利的棱角，任何一个细节都透着凶悍锐利的力量感，充满了诱惑。

    Justin把自己的视线从飞船上收了回来，看着飞船上那扇大开着的门，犹豫了片刻，最终从空间里取出一架长梯，搭上，走了过去。

    山峰上,尤长靖看到Justin走到坑缘搭起了梯子,立刻拿出改装过的对讲机与他联系,可是呼了半天,对讲机里只传来一片忙音。尤长靖气得直接摔了对讲机，之前为了以防突发状况,尤长靖把他的阴鱼交给了Justin，结果现在既联系不上Justin又联系不上小鬼，两眼摸黑只能干着急。

    说好了只是过去探探底，他居然想要给我大摇大摆的进去了！等他回来再收拾他！

    朱正廷见尤长靖脸色难看的很，只能安慰道：“你别着急，Justin那混蛋那么狡猾，他不会拿自己生命开玩笑的。”

    “……我弟弟是混蛋，我是什么？”尤长靖凉凉开口。

    弟控病发作的人伤不起啊。

    朱正廷撞在枪口上,摸摸鼻子，讪讪道：“长靖，对不起，我不是那意思。”

    尤长靖看到Justin踩着梯子，毫不犹豫走进了深坑，立刻咬牙切齿道：“你说的没错，小混蛋，等他回来了，看我怎么收拾他。”

    “……”朱正廷识趣的没搭话，心里却默默幸灾乐祸着。

    Justin在进去之前，也试着联系了一下尤长靖，但是对讲机没信号他也没办法，只能先斩后奏了。

    Justin的想法很简单，以山谷里的丧尸密度来看，尤长靖和朱正廷根本就没法过来，反正他已经进来了，还不如一口作气，把整件事情弄清楚。

    飞船右-翼折断，斜插在坑底，Justin走到门口，往里面一看倒抽了一口凉气。

    飞船的内部空间没有预想中那么大，他现在这个位置在飞船腹部，能看到船舱里分割了六个房间。有两扇房间门没有关，里面的东西居然无视地心引力，保持着原来的样子，里面的布置看起来很居家——虽然Justin对外星人的了解仅限于好莱坞大片，和偶尔捕风捉影的新闻，但房间中央摆放的‘床’和一些色彩艳丽造型古怪疑似装饰品的玩意儿，看起来真的不像是什么武器的样子。

    Justin心里紧绷的弦并没有因此而放松，他抓着舱门小心翼翼跨进了飞船内。他只觉一阵眩晕和旋转，自己也跟飞船里面的东西一样，不再受地球地心引力影响，双脚稳稳的踩在飞船地板上。

    那种感觉真的很奇特，Justin看看飞船外面翻转的世界，再看看飞船里面，感觉自己好像处在一个扭曲的空间里。

    Justin稳稳心神，按捺住对飞船的好奇，拿着武器小心潜行。

    他去两间看着门的房间里看了看，里面没有人，不过，‘床’对面的舱体上嵌着一面椭圆形的类似镜子的玩意儿，里面轮换播放着两个‘人’的照片。

    Justin还是第一次见到‘活的’外星人——的照片，好吧，事实证明ET、异形、灯泡头等等都是人类无聊而猎奇的幻想。照片上的两个外星人如果不是耳朵尖尖的，Justin都以为自己看到了什么欧美明星——褐色头发灰蓝色眼镜，立体俊美的五官——除了那对尖耳朵，看起来真的无比肖似地球人。

    长得还挺帅的，当然比他差了一点。

    照片上是两个外星男人，近照上Justin没瞧出他们有喉结，全身照Justin没看出他们胸部，在没有裸-照的情况下，姑且先认为他们俩是男人吧。

    不知道外星男人的J`J大呢，还是地球人的大呢？Justin的思绪邪恶的飘远了。

    两个房间里，除了照片，再没找到其他有用的线索了。不过，根据照片主人阳光爽朗的笑容，Justin觉得飞船的主人应该不像是什么十恶不赦之辈。

    另外四个房间，Justin怎么弄也弄不开，索性放弃了，继续往机头方向走去。

    中途，Justin看到船舱上有一个碗口大的洞口，直接洞穿了飞船，切口非常整齐，有点像科幻小说中描述的激光炮之类的武器造成的。

    Justin摸着光滑的切口，目光变得幽深。假设如他所想，飞船的主人不是什么坏人，而飞船坠毁也不是故障，而是被什么人击落的，甚至2013年4月那场毁掉地球所有卫星的太阳风暴也是人为的话……

    Justin脑海里所有的线索串了起来。

    神魔病毒，果然是人为投放吗？

    Justin愤然站了起来，快步走到机头的驾驶舱前，顿了一下，驾驶舱金属大门紧闭，门缝都找不到。Justin试着推了一下，半点反应也没有。

    他在门四周摸索了半天，门上出现一道投影，上面标示着宇宙通用语中的0-9十个数字。

    Justin郁卒的看着密码锁，就算他学过一些通用语也没辙啊。

    就在他郁闷不已的时候，密码锁的对话框里自动出现了一串数字，然后，门自动打开了。

    驾驶舱里一片狼藉，飞船的操纵台被毁得彻底，整个驾驶舱里都散落着零件碎片。Justin小心翼翼走进去，驾驶舱里依然没有人。他走到操纵台前面，见地上有一大滩黑色的污渍，便蹲下-身，用手指捻了一点，放到鼻尖一闻，有股淡淡的腥味，应该是血迹。目光一转，他在一堆碎零件下面找出几块儿类似布料的东西，上面的血迹已经干涸了。

    飞船上的人去哪儿了呢？究竟又是谁给他开的门呢？

    Justin百思不得其解，这时，‘垃圾堆里’传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Justin拾了一根金属棍，小心翼翼的将垃圾堆拨开，里面只剩下半截的褐发白肤仿真机器娃娃，赫然是其中一个照片主人的缩小版。

    Justin把巴掌大小的小机器人捡了起来，小机器人紧闭的双眼突然睁开，眼瞳的蓝光明灭了几下，终于亮了起来。

    “@##￥%#￥……”机器娃娃说完，眼中的蓝光越来越黯淡，直至最后完全消失，接着整艘飞船的灯开始挨盏熄灭。

    Justin(+﹏+)~他能说他一个字儿都没听懂吗？

    【飞船停止输出能量，外面的丧尸马上就要进来了，快将飞船收进空间。】小鬼焦急道。

    Justin立即把手贴在飞船上，连人带飞船一块儿进了空间。

    外面，光幕骤然消失，丧尸失去了吸引他们的东西，呆愣了三分钟，开始向山谷外面涌出。

    突然，深坑中好像又重新出现了什么吸引他们的东西，他们开始向下饺子似的往里面跳。不过，仅仅是十几只变异兽的尸体、几桶变异兽的鲜血，对丧尸的吸引力有限，半数的丧尸开始往外面涌去。

    片刻，深坑中又响起了极其激昂的《命运交响曲》，仿佛在回应命运的召唤般，一些准备离开的丧尸，又重新走进了深坑。

    尤长靖听到激昂的音乐，一直紧皱着的总算展开了：“Justin已经得手了，我们撤退回昨天的地方。”昨晚他们在商量如何对付山谷中的丧尸时，就约定好了，Justin如果得手就放这支曲子吸引丧尸进坑，他们就立刻撤退回昨天住的山洞里。

    “嗯。”朱正廷点点头。

    东西虽然到手了，眼下如何对付这漫山遍野的丧尸才是最棘手的问题。

    Justin费了九牛二虎之力，总算从深坑中爬了出来，坑底已经被他放上地雷，浇上汽油。他拉着一根浸满了汽油的长绳走了二十多米远，用打火机点燃绳索，将风系异能集中到腿上，夺命狂奔。

    三分钟后，谷底传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，小半个神农架都在为之震颤。大约有不到1/3的丧尸直接葬送在深坑中，也有丧尸傻乎乎的循着爆炸声过去，掉入火坑的。

    即使是这样，山谷中还剩下了两万丧尸，这种万人级的丧尸潮，足以给许多中小基地造成致命的威胁，更何况仅仅是他们几个困在深山老林中的人，尤其是还不想暴露Justin和小怪物能力的情况下，可想而知剿灭这些丧尸的难度究竟有多大。

    尤长靖和朱正廷前脚刚走，丧尸们后脚就循着他们的气味追了过去。他们俩跑得快，躲进山洞后，用冰将洞口封了起来。

    过了一个小时，Justin终于赶了回来，他驱散了附近所有的丧尸后，朱正廷用火化掉冰块，等他进来后，尤长靖重新用异能将洞口封了起来。

    不等尤长靖骂他，Justin一进山洞就立即说：“长靖，东西已经到手了，我们一起进空间看吧。”

    尤长靖怎么可能不知道他那点儿小心思？不过看他一身狼狈的样子，懒得跟他计较了，点点头：“好。”

    朱正廷在一旁暗自失落，弟控什么的，最占便宜了。

    进入空间，巨大的银白色飞船漂浮在虚空中，即使右翼已经彻底毁了，飞船依然美得惊心动魄。甭说尤长靖他们一脸土包子样，就是小鬼也满脸的好奇。在大家进来之前，他差不多已经把整艘飞船检查了一遍。

    Justin心念一动，将小机器人从飞船中召了出来，拿在手中冲小鬼晃了晃，问：“它刚刚说了什么？”

    小鬼瞥了眼小机器人，眼睛又黏回飞船上：“它说它的芯片里有一份主人留下来的资料，里面有一切你们想要知道的真相。”赌一百颗晶核，这艘飞船绝壁是高级纳克飞船公司的高级定制，真是美爆了，虽然没有主人那架埃米尔号结实，但这审美绝对能甩主人一万光年。

    Justin仔细看了看小机器人毁了一半的肚子，里面果然插着一张很小的银白色芯片，要是小鬼不说他还以为这是机器人的某个零件。他轻轻一抽，将芯片取了出来。

    “我要怎样才能看到芯片里的东西呢？”Justin可不认为地球上的电脑能够读出芯片的内容。

    “去飞船里面找找看，里面应该有没毁掉的AI系统。”

    纳克飞船公司最初能从众多宇宙飞船公司中脱颖而出，成为翘楚，凭借的就是它领先同行的智能系统。小鬼相信上万年过去了，这家公司依然屹立不倒，它在这方面一定更加出色了。

    尤长靖和朱正廷进了飞船，再次暴露他们土包子的本质，一双眼睛都不知道该往哪儿放。Justin早就已经看了一遍，再次进来还是止不住惊讶，那双亮得慑人的眼睛，没比另外俩包子好到哪儿去。

    他们东瞅瞅西摸摸，最终还是小鬼找到了一个手表型的便携式AI。

    Justin将AI拿在手中，翻来覆去的看，啧啧称奇：“这玩意儿就是传说中的AI？真不可思议。”

    “别玩了，先看芯片里的东西。”尤长靖说。

    Justin在‘表带’上找到一条小小的缝隙，他拿芯片对比了一下，大小差不多。把芯片往里面轻轻一送，很容易就插了进去。

    片刻后，AI的‘表盘’闪烁起来，虚空中出现一个巨大太空投影，投影的中央赫然是蔚蓝的地球。

    一个略嫌夸张的声音惊呼着，说了一长串通用语，小鬼同音翻译道：“没想到临时虫洞居然通往一个年轻的星系，天哪，居然还有生命星球，好漂亮的蓝星，不知道上面有没有智慧生命。”

    画面一转，只见地球的上方悬浮着几艘外形怪异比这艘飞船略小的飞船，声音顿时变得颤抖起来：“居，居然是黑暗星盗，他们，他们在这里做什么？不，不行，我得赶紧跑……”

    紧接着，飞船还没来得及掉转，那几艘飞船就展开了无差别攻击，投影上的画面突然剧烈抖动起来，飞船的主人不知说了一句什么，投影整个陷入了黑暗。

    大约过了一分钟，投影上终于出现了飞船主人的影像。他的肚子上破了一个碗口大的洞，一只手捂着肚子，一只手撑着地面，狼狈的跪坐在地上：“我不知道你们能不能听懂星际通用语，我想告诉你们，此刻发生在你们星球上的灾难，是黑暗星盗的阴谋，是他们在散播神魔病毒。”

    说到这里，他似乎有些支撑不下去了，他拿了一直针管，往自己体内注射了一些药物，才接着说道：“芯片里有一份神魔病毒的最新疫苗信息，只要在感染魔之病毒完全突变前注射疫苗，就能够帮助变异者恢复正常，普通人注射这份疫苗，有25%的概率能够激发潜能成为异能者。

    我要提醒你们的是，黑暗星盗非常强大，就算你们能够完败你们星球上的变异者，也绝对不是他们的对手。我的建议是，你们设法修复飞船，一旦修复成功，飞船可以监视到你们这颗星球附近的情况，想办法避开黑暗星盗，进入宇宙海寻求帮助，芯片里有去宇宙海的路线和其他航海图。

    把小米交给美蒂罗兰家族的人，他们会帮助你们……我，必须进医疗舱了，如果医疗舱救不了我，请帮我将这张芯片交给他，里面有我给他的礼物……对了，武器室里有一些晶核武器，希望……能够帮到你们……飞船的密码是224120605，祝……你们好运……”

    影像的主人说完，挣扎着从地上爬了起来，影像戛然而止。

    尤长靖等人全部沉默了，他们设想过这种‘人祸’的可能，可是心底到底抱着一丝侥幸，当鲜血淋漓的真相摆放在他们面前时，他们心底只剩下歇斯底里的愤怒……

    当一种情绪发展到了极致时，人反而会变得麻木，进而沉默，在沉默中酝酿爆发。

    “该死的畜生，我一定要把这群王八蛋碎尸万段！”尤长靖愤怒到了极点，但是他的声音出奇的平静，出奇的冷，如同出鞘的冷剑，闪烁着嗜血的锋芒。

    人类是一种很奇怪的动物，争斗是他们的天性，他们的眼睛总能从别人的身上找到各式各样的缺点来攻歼。他们以肤色、国籍、口音等等一切可能的标准来划分阶层、阵营，各个阵营间总是摩擦不断，矛盾丛生，为蝇头小利争得头破血流，可是当外来的侵·略到来是，他们又会放下彼此的成见，一致对外。

    Z国人如是，M国人、E国人、O洲人等等，都是如此，这是人争斗之外的另一天性——团结，还可以用一个更高端的词汇来概括，就是族群性。

    “长靖，无论你做什么决定，我们都会支持你。”                    

    尤长靖压下怒火,沉声道：“这件事情放到以后再说,当务之急是想办法离开神农架。”

    神农架之行比他们预计的顺利,来的途中遇到的丧尸很少,变异兽相对多些，但是都没有构成任何威胁。可是,现在他们取走飞船，峡谷中的丧尸群四散开来，这效果跟捅了马蜂窝差不多，一只两只不要紧，多了大象都能被它们蛰死。

    Justin说：“刚才我跟那些丧尸接触的时候，发现这些丧尸中只有寥寥几只舔食者，其他的全部都是普通低级丧尸。他们的身体早就已经被冻僵了，行动速度非常慢,对他们来说雪地更不好走，只要我们与他们拉开距离，应该能够顺利离开神农架。”

    朱正廷说：“丧尸能够日夜兼程，我们要与他们拉开距离的话，可能除了睡觉，连吃饭的时间也没有。”

    低级丧尸的速度的确很慢，但是一旦他们嗅到食物的味道后，也会加快速度，更何况雪地限制的可不仅仅只是丧尸的速度。

    “一味的躲在这里也不是办法，”尤长靖皱眉道：“想要把这漫山遍野的丧尸杀光也不可能，就照Justin说的做吧，且战且退。朱正廷，我们去找朱斌他们，Justin，你想办法歼灭最先追上来的这批丧尸，我们在朱斌受伤的那个山坡上汇合，以最快的速度离开神农架。”

    “好。”

    离开前，尤长靖从飞船的武器库里，拿了两把跟之前那把一模一样的晶核武器出来，往里面填好晶核，他和朱正廷一人拿了一把。武器库里还有一些其他样式的武器，这会儿他们已经没时间一一察看了。

    出了空间，朱正廷用异能融掉洞口的冰块，走到外面一看，就他们耽搁的这会儿工夫，已经有部分速度快的动物丧尸追上山头了。

    “你……小心点。”尤长靖看着自家弟弟棱角分明阳光俊朗的脸，心底忽然生出一股异常复杂的感觉，似是骄傲似是……喜欢。

    混合着对亲人，对情人的喜欢。

    哪怕跟Justin做了无数次爱，他始终没法将弟弟放到情人的位置上，直到这一刻……

    直到这一刻，他想，他对Justin不止是无法割舍的血缘亲情，还有爱，情人间怦然心动的爱意。

    鬼使神差般，尤长靖微微踮脚，轻轻在Justin干白的唇上啄了一口。Justin愣了一下，一把摁住尤长靖正欲移开的脑袋，双手掐住他泛红的脸颊，用力加深了这个吻，他霸道的撬开尤长靖的唇齿，用力允-吸着他口中津液，恨不得将他整个吞进肚子里。

    尤长靖的双手僵在半空，最终环抱在Justin精壮的腰上，情不自禁的拥吻在一起。

    这是第一次，长靖真正意义上主动回应他的感情，他怎么可能不激动？激烈的拥吻后，两人紧紧拥抱在一起，片刻失神，耳边只剩下彼此的心跳和呼吸，仿佛又回到了生命的最初，回到生命源头的那份宁静与相依。

    朱正廷默默握拳，长靖早就主动亲过他了，他用得着嫉妒Justin吗？用得着吗？要嫉妒也该Justin嫉，妒他才对！

    朱正廷阿Q了半天才忍住没把激吻中的两人掰开，可是，你们当着我的面儿亲了就亲了呗，还抱什么抱！

    朱正廷忍了半天没忍住，一把抓住尤长靖的手，将他拉到自己怀里，狠狠亲了口他微微红肿的唇，满意的看到尤长靖的眼神变得闪躲和羞赧，摩挲着他羞红的脸颊，挑衅的看着Justin：“你的丧尸小弟已经迫不及待跟他们的老大好好交流一番，你赶紧去吧，长靖就交给我照顾了。”

    Justin气得直磨牙，偏偏现在时机不对，丧尸已经追过来了，只能老老实实去杀丧尸。

    他恨恨的瞪了朱正廷一眼，转而换上笑容：“啧啧啧，吃醋的男人伤不起啊，你就羡慕嫉妒恨去吧。长靖，这里交给我了，一会儿见。”

    “……一会儿见。”一向情商欠缺的某人，突然发现自己好像踩雷了，瞅瞅剑拔弩张的两人，某人暗暗抹汗，齐人之福什么的果然不是一般人能够享受的啊。最近这段时间，朱正廷和Justin变得默契不少，不会让他给搞砸了吧？

    朱正廷故意板着脸，拉着尤长靖走远了，才说：“心虚了？”

    尤长靖沉浸在自己的世界中，下意识坦诚的点了点头。

    “知道错了？”

    “什么错了？”尤长靖回过神来，看到朱正廷难得阴沉的脸，心里不禁有点儿惴惴的。

    “当着我的面，跟其他男人激吻，你难道不知道我会吃醋吗？嗯？你说我该怎么惩罚你？”朱正廷看着尤长靖心虚的小眼神，心花怒放，心里那点儿酸意迅速烟消云散，差点儿没绷住拼命上弯的嘴角。

    “我……不是故意的。”尤长靖在感情方面本就迟钝的很，心里的兄弟之情被俩人处心积虑掰成基情，他哪儿知道该怎么处理三个人之间的关系，他觉得自己真心就不是脚踏两条船的料子，被俩混蛋拖上贼船，现在还变成他的不是了。

    尤长靖难得丧气的低着头，愤愤的踢了一脚雪。

    朱正廷被他罕见的幼稚举动逗乐了，偏偏还要做出一副阴沉的模样：“你这是嫌打击我一次还不够，还要来个再刺激我一下才满意吗？”

    尤长靖茫然的看着他，他又说什么了？他好像只是道了个歉吧？难道道歉也有错吗？

    朱正廷恨铁不成钢的刮了刮他挺翘的鼻子：“你说你不是故意的，那你就那么喜欢Justin，那么情不自禁的要亲他？”

    尤长靖差点儿老实的点头，迟钝如他总算听出朱正廷话里翻腾的酸味儿了。尤长靖尴尬的看着朱正廷，脸红红的，完全不知道该说什么好。

    “看吧，让我说中了吧，你说我该怎么惩罚你？”

    朱正廷的声音太暧昧了，暗示性太强，尤长靖懂了臊得一脸通红，情商低得吓人的脑袋被朱正廷绕得晕乎乎的，只低着头小声嘟哝了一句：“随便你好了。”

    朱正廷脸上顿时阴转晴，笑得见牙不见眼，他费了好大劲儿才控制住自己没笑出声来，压低声音板着脸故作淡定：“嗯，这可是你说的。”

    某个姓黄的混蛋，你丫一个吻就得瑟上了，看看，咱换了个多大的好处！

    想到之前一直想试长靖没同意的体·位，朱正廷鼻头一热，一抹一手血。他赶紧把丢人的鼻血蹭掉，拉着尤长靖的手阔步往前走。喵崽迈着小短腿跟上，疑惑的歪着脑袋想，为什么朱正廷没有受伤也会流血呢？

    找到朱斌他们住的洞穴，朱正廷直接将洞口的冰墙化掉了。

    “团长哥哥，朱哥，你们回来了？黄哥呢？”朱斌见来人，这两天心里悬着的大石头总算落了下去。他这两天一直挺自责的，认为自己给大家拖了后腿，如果不是阿狼拦着他，他今天早上就追过去找他们了。

    “Justin在后面断后，东西我们已经拿到了。后面有很多丧尸正在追过来，我们必须马上走。”尤长靖顿了一下，“朱斌，你的腿伤好了吗？”

    朱斌高兴的跺跺左脚，笑道：“已经完全好了，这次真是多亏了嘟嘟。”

    小肥豹子听到朱斌在表扬它，下巴都快昂到天上去了，小模样得意的不行。

    “很好。”尤长靖说：“接下来我们必须抓紧时间全速赶路，赶在丧尸潮之前离开神农架。”

    “嗯。”早在尤长靖赶来之前，阿吉就已经告诉朱斌，附近不远处有许多丧尸正在往他们这个方向来。他想出去找尤长靖他们，但是阿狼美莎督克都不同意，说是怕离开后反而跟他们错过，为这事儿他已经一上午没跟他们说话了。

    尤长靖把地上剩下的食物全收进了空间，大家一起离开洞穴，稍微绕了下路，回到山坡上，Justin和小怪物已经等在那里了。

    他们运气不错，尤长靖之前凝固的冰面，现在还没有被雪完全淹没，上面附了一层雪以后，走起来比直接踩在冰面上容易些，不过一不留神还是很容易滑倒。

    与来时的轻松相比，返回的路难度增加了许多。漫山遍野的丧尸将窝在洞里的变异兽们逼了出来，让原本处于‘沉睡’的神农架‘醒’了，冰冻的原始密林变得热闹起来。

    末世后，变异兽的繁殖力变得非常强，短短一年的时间，足以让神农架变成变异兽的天堂以及集散地。来的时候还不觉得，回去的时候，这些野兽被惊醒，成群结队的兽潮和丧尸潮，几度将尤长靖几个逼入绝境。

    好在乐意跟朱斌沟通的变异兽不少，朱斌诚恳的告诉它们，丧尸脑袋里的晶核可以当粮食填饱肚子，还能增强它们的实力，还让千哄万哄让督克露了几手，镇住它们，这才成功躲过几次大的兽潮，没落个两败俱伤的下场。

    另外，Justin也跟小怪物联手，暗中逼退了好几次大丧尸潮。小怪物露出他属于天生魔种可怕的那一面时，这段时间用美食跟喵崽建立的友情，毁了大半，沮丧的不行。Justin给他说，喵崽记吃不记打，回去多喂它点好吃的，保准跟他重归于好，小怪物才没整天撅着嘴巴，用他贼大的眼睛无声的抗议了。

    就这样全速赶路，每天只休息三四个小时，所有人都挂了彩，花了足足七天，他们总算走出了神农架。看到外面冰雪覆盖的大路，大家都有种重见天日再世为人的感觉。

    Justin从空间中取出车，大家在冰雪路上狂奔了两个小时，最终在路边一个破败的农居前停了下来。 

【完】

 

 


End file.
